


ghost of a kiss

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: "are you two twins by chance?" she asks curiously.and dan replies too quickly. because dan has a fear.(based off of ii tour)





	ghost of a kiss

When Phil arrives from the bathroom his hair is damply flopping down into his eyes and his shirt is still a little creased from the suitcase,  
  
“You ready for breakfast?” He asks walking over to the bed where Dan is sat waiting, phone in hand, grunting a yes without looking up from his twitter feed.  
  
“C’mon then, I wanna get down there before all the nice stuff is gone.” He tells Dan, nudging his foot with his own.  
  
They make their way down the hallways and to the breakfast room. It’s mostly empty, so they take a two seated table near the back near a window. There’s a nice display of cereals and croissants, but they make the simultaneous decision for a cooked breakfast.  
  
“Your hair is all floppy.” Dan frowns as he leans over the table to push a strand of hair from Phil’s eyes.  
  
“I’ll dry it once we go back up.” Phil smiles at him, reaching up to feel where Dan had just touched his hair, and the both exchange smiles for a second.  
  
Even though there’s no one here, they both reserve each other, and as much as Dan would love to take Phil’s hands in his, he stops himself, and instead, let’s their knees press into each other under the table.  
  
Dan is about to say something when a woman appears on his right. She is short and plump and has greying hair that’s been pulled into a tight bun. She has a little pinny on tied around her waist and is holding a pad and pen,  
  
“Can I get you boys anything?” She asks warmly and Dan goes first, ordering an English breakfast and an orange juice, and Phil orders the same, but with a coffee. She smiles as she scribbles it down, before looking up with a quizzical smile and leaning back slightly,  
  
“Are you twins by any chance?” She asks in a curious voice and Dan looks at her, then Phil and gives a weak smile,  
  
Phil is about to open his mouth to say something, a grin stretched on his lips, before Dan cuts in,  
  
“Yeah. We are.”  
  
He can tell by the way Phil looks over at him that maybe he’s said it a little too fast; a little too defensive. But the woman just chuckles and says something that Dan doesn’t hear because he’s not listening and leaves.  
  
Dan notices that he’s drawn his legs away from Phil’s and tucked them tightly underneath his chair. His fingers are itching for Phil’s that rest just inches away from him.  
  
There’s a little silence that maybe goes on for too long before Phil clears his throat and brushes his fingers against Dan’s knuckles, causing him to look up quickly,  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Dan doesn’t reply. Instead he just pulls at the corner of the cardboard menu in his hands; little flakes of paper on the paper like flakes of snow.  
  
Phil doesn’t ask a second time. Instead, he scoots forward an inch and touches Dan’s shin with the toe of his trainers. He rubs there, gently for a second, before Dan looks up with sad eyes. He doesn’t speak, but instead pushes his legs forward until their knees are touching again.  
  
The woman comes back after a while with their food with a big smile on her face,  
  
“Enjoy, boys.” She tells them before she leaves, and Dan eats his breakfast slowly.  
  
They eventually finish, hardly exchanging words, bumping legs the whole time under the table, and when they leave, the woman shouts a goodbye from her end of the room. Only Phil says goodbye back.  
  
When the return to their hotel room, Phil shuts the door behind them and lets out a sigh; he has to speak to Dan. No more leg talking.  
  
But as he runs a hand through his half wet hair he sees Dan turn from in front of him, and next thing he knows, he being pulled in for a kiss.  
  
It’s hard and has too much teeth and rough and bruising. Dan attempts to deepen it, but Phil pushes away with his hands flat against his chest,  
  
“Dan, what are you doing?” he splutters, confused, as he pulls away.  
  
Dan looks down quickly at his feet, his cheeks are a deep red and even though his head is tilted down, Phil can see the glimmer or tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
“Dan.” He says again, softer this time as he moves closer to him, almost nose to nose as Phil puts a hand to his cheek.  
  
Sometimes Phil forgets that Dan gets scared. That sometimes, Dan, the thick skinned guy who can take a joke and laugh about it, gets scared about things like this. More times than others, it’s usually Phil who will pull away if their hands get too close in public, or will have to blink back tears when someone looks at them funny, just because they were giggling together, shoulder to shoulder.  
  
That sometimes, Dan finds it equally as hard to deal with.  
  
“I don’t think that lady was trying to be offensive you know.” Phil whispers to him. This time Dan blinks but no tears fall.  
  
“I hated that.” Dan mumbles under his breath, Phil close enough to barely hear. Phil doesn’t need to ask what ‘that’ is. He hated that whole thirty minutes.  
  
“Dan,” Phil starts, running a thumb over his cheekbone, but Dan quickly puts his own hand over his, his warm palms covering the cold of Phil's skin.   
  
“I know, Phil. I’m sorry.”  
  
Phil sighs, “You don’t have to be.”  
  
Dan just shakes his head, the tips of their noses brush slightly. It’s comforting,  
  
“I panicked, you know? I guess I saw it as an easier alternative of us having to explain ourselves.” He confesses, closing his eyes again. Phil just leans his forehead against Dan’s, closing his own eyes.  
  
“I know.” Phil speaks, “I know.”  
  
Dan just gives a breathy laugh, and Phil can feel it tickle his own lips.  
  
“I love you, yeah?” Dan asks, and he opens his eyes just as Phil does. He has his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing, before Phil moves his thumb to pull it away from his worrying teeth, and he smiles,  
  
“Yeah, of course.”  
  
And with that he gives him the lightest of kisses against his lips. He can barely feel the skin against his, but it’s there.  
  
It’s almost a ghost of a kiss, but it’s there. And it always will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr @watergator :)


End file.
